


Keen Observation

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Roper/Stacey [3]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: She's been complaining about the way she looks, Roper's had enough...
Relationships: Richard Roper/Reader, Richard Roper/You
Series: Roper/Stacey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Keen Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Roper......unfortunately

You pulled up the zip of the black dress as far as you could without dislocating your shoulder, the dress was tight - almost as thought it had been spray painted onto your body, it cut off just above your knee and had a V-Neck neck line, three quarter length sleeves and slight ruching around the waist, you looked it over in the walk-in-wardrobe mirror and sighed when you turned side on, frowning. After spending a couple seconds looking it over you walked out into your bedroom to Roper laying on the bed, his arm behind his head and a book in his hand.

"So, what do you think?" You asked, running your hands down the front, nervously flattening out the dress that couldn't get any flatter, Roper looked up at you and closed his book, smiling.

"I think you look positively beautiful" his compliment, although bringing a brief smile to your face did nothing to stop you from looking in the full body mirror at the end of the room and disliking what your saw, you knew you weren't old but at age 30 you knew you weren't getting any younger, your breasts weren't as firm and your stomach wasn't as toned as it had used to be, you could see Roper watching you as you looked over yourself in the mirror.

The dress was too tight, the sort of thing you can only get away with if you're a size 2 with 1% body fat.

"I don't know" you questioned, turning back around to face him.

"What's the matter with it?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I just don't think it's my thing, ya know, I'm not the right size" as soon as you said it you saw Roper's face change to concerned boyfriend.

"You're perfect" he said with genuine sincerity "but there are plenty of dresses to choose from my dear" you smiled half heartedly and went back into the wardrobe to get undressed. You flicked through the rack of dresses to find one suitable for the evening, finally deciding to try on the red number.

This one was slightly shorter than the black but with a higher neck line and longer sleeves, a trail of lace around the hem and it wasn't as tight, you gave it a quick look in the mirror and went back out to get Roper's opinion.

"What about this one?" You asked, facing him for a second or two before you turned to the mirror and started scrutinizing over all the things you didn't like.

"It's nice, don’t you like it?" He asked after seeing your unimpressed expression in the mirror.

"You don't think it makes me look fat?" You stood side on in the mirror and sucked your stomach in. Roper rolled his eyes and smiled, "of course it doesn't, you look amazing - like you always do darling" Roper was always there to try and open your eyes to the positives but the voice in your head couldn’t help but focus on the negatives.

You smiled, without much effort to seem happy and went back over to the wardrobe, “I think I’ll try a different one”

...

Another two dresses had been tried on and taken off and Roper was becoming rather tired of your lack of self-confidence, he knew you looked amazing no matter what you wore but you were so self-critical that it made him almost angry, so when you went back into the wardrobe for what felt like the hundredth time he waited a moment and followed you in.

You stood in your underwear looking rather dissatisfied with the collection of outfits at your disposal, you sighed in defeat and moved to put on your original clothes before the warm hands of Roper were on your shoulders and turned you around to face him.

“Roper? What are you – “ your expression of surprise was swiftly cut off by the crashing down of his lips that pressed against yours and made quick work of getting a response, you hummed against his mouth and made room for his tongue to ask permission to enter your lips before he brushed against your teeth and tongue and soon enough the passion of your embrace had your back against the wall and Roper’s hands all over your bare body.

You both were moaning into each other as the kiss became a battle of lips and tongues and teeth and you started to pull at the buttons of his blue shirt in attempts to rid him of those layers and get him down to the level of nakedness you were at. It only resulted in his own hands grasping your wrists and pinning them harshly against the wall, either side of your waist as he kissed you and lightly bit your bottom lip before pulling away to breathe.

“You" he started, both of you breathing hard and looking into each other’s eyes, “need to learn to appreciate yourself more" you didn’t respond, simply kept your gaze into his eyes and blushed.

“I’m going to show you just how beautiful you are" he kissed you on the lips again, “get the rest of these clothes off"

...

Roper had pulled one of his desk chairs up in front of the full body mirror and dragged you over while kissing at the back of your neck and brushing his fingers across your skin, “do you trust me?” he whispered, stopping just before the chair.

“Yes" you breathed out, it coming out like an immediate reaction you didn’t even need to think about.

Roper sat himself down on the chair and pulled you over him so that you were sat between his spread legs, half on the chair and half on his lap, you could feel the warmth radiating off his body and wriggled down into his lap to get comfortable.

Your bare ass was flush against his crotch and you could feel his arousal hard against your skin when you shifted in the seat, a red blush was making its way over your body until you could feel the heat of Roper’s intense glare all over you, your breathing quickened immensely when his fingers lightly pranced up along your torso and teased the hard buds of your nipples between a thumb and forefinger, pulling a gasp from your lips and resulting in the fluttering of your eye lids before your focus returned to the gaze of his eyes..

“Keep your eyes on the mirror for me eh, don’t want to miss this" his voice had that sort of ‘there’s a good chap' English quality to it that made your body tremble slightly, but still you looked into the mirror and tried to stop yourself from being visibly uncomfortable at the sight of your naked body – you were marginally helped by Roper’s face giving you something to focus on that wasn’t your own vulnerability. The way his blue eyes dilated and darkened as his fingers made their way down to your core and one of his digits stroked between your folds languidly made you swallow in both trepidation and arousal.

“Pretty little thing" he whispered in your ear low and soft and had goose bumps rising along your arms as that longer finger of his circled your clit and made you whimper quietly, Roper managed to have that effect on you - barely even having to touch you before you felt yourself melting away.

You eyes were locked onto his but when his finger started to stroke at your wet entrance you felt your lids begin to droop shut, the well known pleasure of Roper’s touch made your body respond accordingly and drip against his hand. He allowed you a few moments of feeling the bliss before you felt a sharp tug at your hair, Roper had gripped onto the back of your head and pulled your hair tight. Your eyes shot back open as you gasped out a fairly strangled moan at the pain pricking delightfully at your scalp.

“I didn’t say you could stop looking, now did I?” he managed to sound entirely patronising but without inflicting any of the anger that comes from hearing it, you kept your eyes open as requested and quietly mumbled out a “No, Sir" as was befitting the situation.

Roper kissed at your neck and began to move his finger into your increasingly wet cunt and bend his digit upwards in order to create a sensation he knew would make you moan quietly, which you did, only breathing shakily when you felt the stretch of his second finger delving inside you and joining the first in crooking upwards and pressing against your sweet spot. He was moving slow and deep and the sensation was hot and intimate and as his eyes bore down on you in the mirror you felt your body blush harder at the inspection, you tried to keep your own eyes on him but the intensity of his gaze had you occasionally looking away to catch your breath.

You were almost stuck between the embarrassment of watching yourself being taken apart by Roper and by Roper himself, staring into your naked soul and seeing you all so vulnerable and open and all together trusting, because trusting Roper was quite possibly one of the easiest things you could do – this brilliant man had built an empire on the idea of trusting the people who work for you, he strives on honesty and respect and if you are open with him he is open with you.

He started to increase the speed of his fingers and soon they were pumping in and out of you fast enough that your breath was shaky and your palms were sweating as they held onto the arms of the chair, he smiled as you panted out a moan and tightened the pull on your hair to expose your neck.

“Gorgeous” he whispered into your skin intoxicatingly and pressed the palm of his hand as best he could against your clit to create friction and make your legs tremble as they draped over his.

“Roper...” you moaned quietly, desperately, the wanton pleasure in your voice made him smirk smugly and continue his mission to bring you to your metaphorical knees with his fingers thrusting inside you perfectly and stroking against your weak spot while your hips moved of their own accord into his hand, seeking out more pressure on your clit.

“Love it when you moan my name" he spoke softly into your ear, pulling at your core in the most divine way possible and quickening the speed at which his fingers fucked inside you until you were soaking wet and panting out at every movement of his hand, a third finger slid into you and you bit back a loud moan at the delicious stretch of his digits inside you.

You tried to pull away from the vision of yourself in front of you but Roper’s grip, tight at your head was forcing you to watch the reflection of your flushed, open, naked body as another choked out moan fled your mouth when Roper bent his fingers up mercilessly inside you and pounded against your sweet spot, keeping continuous stimulation on all the areas he knew would wreck you entirely.

“So beautiful” he whispered in your ear as his eyes focused on the mirror image of your body falling apart before him, his hand held your head in place so that the only thing you could see was your own body and the direct glare of Roper’s blue eyes that seemed to glisten in intensity and pleasure. You could hear the faint sound of a woman panting and mewling in pleasure but you were so far gone to recognise it as your own voice overcome with arousal and the burning sensation of being watched.

“Look at you” he said softly, his voice had that terrifying cold, English quality to it that filled your body with both pleasure and devastating fear, “absolutely gorgeous” the palm of his strong hand was grinding against your clit with every push of his fingers deep inside your aching cunt, you cried out as he managed to move faster, the sound of the wet slap of his fingers made your ears burn up in the familiar pleasure of humiliation. Roper had a way about him that could bring you to your knees but make you thank him for doing so.

“Uh, fuck, Roper"

An inaudible litany of soft vowels were torn from your throat while the prick of tears wetted your eyes in a bundle of emotion, you felt so wholly and entirely full as Roper’s hand made you leak even more arousal.

“That gorgeous little cunt of yours is dripping all down my wrist...” Roper’s sharp, chilling, villainous voice lifted with the Cambridge twang never failed to spark at your core and light up your skin until you felt like you were on fire with pure need. His eyes burnt into yours in the reflection and you couldn’t look away, he was the human equivalent of a horrific train crash that you knew you shouldn’t be fascinated by but you just couldn’t help but stare at. At the moment your breathing was coming out as one long continuous moan that was pulled from deep within you as Roper’s fingers pressed and fucked into you so right until you were screaming, loud and honest, crying out your pleasure when the recognisable agony of a climax started to lap away at your cunt.

“Roper" you panted, “fuh- oh my fuck, gonna" you cut yourself off with a moan when Roper’s fourth finger stretched you out so far and fast and hard and your pussy was weeping as he ground down on your clit and fingered you open.

“So beautiful like this darling” he pressed the words against your neck as he kissed down your throat, the thrum of your pulse beating against his lips as his hand took you apart. You were sobbing and whimpering and so bloody close to the sweet release of orgasm.

Roper’s eyes were on yours in the mirror and glared terrifyingly, “Cum" he whispered the order in your ear and if you had any shred of coherent thought left you would’ve said “Yes Sir” as your orgasm tore through your cunt and pulsed around his fingers, your muscles contracted all at once and the intensity of the climax left a puddle of arousal on Roper’s hand, he stroked inside you as you screamed out in pleasure and brought you down slowly from the high, pumping through the aftershocks until your legs stopped shaking and he took his hand away.

“I told you, you’re absolutely stunning” his soft lips kissed the side of your hot neck as your breathing slowly returned to its normal rate, you could still feel the warm press of Roper’s erection through his trousers and you delighted in the image of him unzipping his fly and just thrusting up inside your tired, limp body until he was groaning deep and hot and then spilled his cum inside you, you shivered at the thought but were too blissed out to make a move and bring the idea into reality.

“How about a bath?” Roper suggested, lightly massaging your thigh and the part of your head he has previously been putting a lot of tension on. You breathed out happily and with his help got to your feet, “sounds lovely” you smiled for the first genuine time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment down below !!


End file.
